Touch My Body
by Viviparity
Summary: "There's only one thing I am interested in right now..." Tiva Smut. Spoilers for Under Covers. Song Fic. Story two in my Songs of NCIS series.


**Song Story: Touch My Body - Mariah Carey**

**AN: I realize that this episode is like the best Tiva episode ever, but I still did it anyway...**

**NOTE: Told through the eyes of Ziva and Tony**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, the song Touch my body, or any characters ):**

**Spoilers for Season 3, Episode 8, Under Covers**

I take a quick look around the large hotel room, inspecting it, making sure it is to perfection. Once satisfied, I turn back to the kid who placed my and Ziva's bags in the room. I take two ten dollar bills out of my pocket and hand one to him, but the greedy kid stared at the bill in his hand, then to the other ten in mine, and back to his bill. With a slight sigh, and a roll of my eyes, I hand the kid my ten dollars and close the door, before he could silently ask for anymore cash.

I turn and flash a small smirk in Ziva's direction as she disappears behind a white curtain that covered the fax machine and the mini bar's hiding place in the far corner of the room.

"So, what'd 'ya think?" I ask as Ziva reappears from behind the curtain, wearing her sexy, olive green dress that just seemed to perfectly compliment her skin tone and her brown eyes.

She looks around the room again, quickly, before she replies, "Not bad, I suppose," trying to sound unimpressed by the sheer awesomeness that was the hotel room we would be staying in for our undercover mission as married assassins.

She can't help but smirk a bit as I let out a small laugh.

"Not bad, she says as she walks in past the fax machine and the mini-bar," I watch as Ziva walks over to the basket of fruit, that had been placed on the table, and pop a green grape half way into her mouth, "Complimentary basket of fruit this is the perfect way to spend a weekend."

_MC, uh uh uh in the place to be,_

_Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah,_

_Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah,_

I watch as Tony turns to the cabinet, pulling open the wooden doors reveling a, rather large, TV.

"Come on, big-screen TV," he exclaims like a giddy child as he reaches for the pamphlet that listed all of the TV channels.

"Whooh, two hundred channels, come look at this," I pop the grape into my mouth and slowly walk over to Tony who was fully fascinated with the TV, "HBO, ESPN," he begins to list as I close the doors, obscuring the view of the TV, "The History Channel, Turner Classic Movies."

I take his hand and slowly lead him back, towards the bed.

"Take it your not interested in the premium channels."

"There's only one thing I'm interested in right now."

_I know that you've been waiting for it,_

_I'm waiting too,_

Ziva paused for a moment, her eyes looking me up and down like a lion going in for the hunt, and I do the same, taking in the sight of her luscious body half hidden in her dress.

She moves closer to me until our lips meet in a passionate frenzy of lips and tongues.

I slip my tongue into her open mouth, feeling around in the sweet cavern that tasted of grapes and pure Ziva.

It was like a drug.

As we deepen the kiss, she lets out sweet little moans that start to drive me crazy. She mashes her body closer to mine, and I cup the sides of her face as she moves her hands down my chest to the tie holding her green dress up.

She pulls, and the dress hits the carpeted floor, leaving her in just her silk panties.

_In my imagination, I'd be all up on you,_

His hands move from my face, down my arms, and to my hips. I push his suit jacket off his shoulders and throw it towards the bed stand, and he attacks my neck with his lips, backing me up against the board of the bed.

I bend backwards over the bed.

He places open mouthed kisses down my exposed body, heading towards my breast.

_I know you got that fever for me,_

_Hundred and two,_

Our clothes were scattered all over the floor around the bed. Most of the pillows were also on the floor, save for two soft ones that had managed to survive our first romp of the day.

With Tony still on top of me from our first round, I reach over to the bed side table, grabbing hold of the remote that controls the room's stereo system, and hitting the play button, letting out a small gasp as I feel his, once again, hardened member against the inside of my thigh.

Some odd music fills the room that is loud enough to successfully cover our voices, so that anyone who may, or may not be, listening in would hear nothing but the music.

His lips release my neck, and his head hovers over mine, "Do you think they bought it?" I breathlessly said to Tony.

We were not supposed to be having real sex, yet we did anyway. If we were to get caught, things would not end well for us. Gibbs would kill us, and by us, I mean Tony. It was all his idea, anyway, and a good idea at that.

"I did," he replied, smirking at me.

I turn my head away from him, long enough to roll my eyes.

"That's fairly obvious," I added, trying to sound sarcastic, and failing.

"For your information, that's my knee."

My face turns serious, glaring at him, "What ever. You can get off me now."

I was never much for cuddling.

He checked his wrist watch, staring at the time for a moment before returning his hand to my hair, "It's only been ten minutes," he paused and looked down at my chest for a moment, "I have a reputation to protect."

It doesn't need protecting.

_If there's a camera up in here,_

_Then it's gonna leave with me,_

_When I do, I do,_

"We're not even sure if we're under servaylence yet, Tony." Ziva says, smiling a bit when I move in closer to her body, look around the room like I'm being watched, and say, "You can't be too careful when your under cover."

"Let's give it another forty minutes," I grind into her, and she smirks, "Just to be realistic."

"Realistic, hmm?"

I nod.

"In that case," she slides onto me and flips us over in one, not so graceful, movement. I keep my hands on her head, bunching her hair up into a make-shift pony tail, so her wavy brown locks don't cover her beautiful face, and we gasp for a few seconds before she adds, "I prefer it on top."

"I could live with that," I say, smirking a bit as she slides off me completely.

She stays motionless above me for a moment, before she hits me in the nuts, the sharp pain turning into slight arousal. I still whimper.

"What was that for?"

"That," she slides down onto me again, numbing the pain in her slick folds, "Was deffinatly not your knee," she says, placing an open mouth kiss to my lips.

_If there's a camera up in here,_

_Then I'd best not catch this flick,_

_On YouTube, YouTube,_

We lay on the bed after round three. I had somehow managed to stand up to get a bath robe from the bathroom, and I was now resting with my head on Tony's chest, his arm wrapped around me, while I mindlessly played with his chest hair.

"Sweet heart, you know what I could really use right now?" He asks me. I jokingly sniff his arm pit. "Some deodorant?" I reply.

"I was thinking more along the lines of a back massage," he says, giving me a sly look.

"Good idea," I lean up on my elbow, "Now why don't you roll over like a good boy," I added, stressing the word good.

He grins at me and rolls over on the bed, his head on a pillow. I straddle his back, sitting just above his butt, and begin to gently roll and rub the knots out of his neck. He groans and leans into my touch.

"Ohh, wow..." he groans out, "And to think my mother thought I was too good for you..."

In response to that little comment, I smirk and pinch one of the pressure points on the back of his neck, causing him to let out a high pitched whimper, and his eyes to widen in the sharp pain. I smile and continue his massage.

_'Cuz if you run your mouth,_

_And brag about this secret rendezvous,_

_I will hunt you down,_

Knock, knock, knock, knock. Knock, knock.

Ziva slides off my back and heads for the door. I grip the back of my neck, feeling the tender flesh that had been pinched.

"Who is it?" I hear her say, I lay in the bed for a few more moments until I hear, "Room service," in the very familiar voice of the one, the only, Probie wan Kenobi.

I jump out of the bed, pushing the covers to the side, and exit to the bathroom to grab a robe.

By the time I put the robe on, barely closed, Probie had already wheeled in his chart of what ever into the room.

Man, he looked like a dweeb in the red bell-hop uniform.

"Compliments of the hotel management," he says, stopping the chart in the middle of the room.

Ziva closes the certains as I strut over to McGee to receive an ear bud and my set of super secret instructions from the boss.

"Gibbs wants me to sweep the room for bug, place some of our own, and he also wants to talk to you," McGee whispers as I put the ear bud in.

"You can put it over there," Ziva says, pointing to a desk off to the side of the room, adding a quick, "Please."

"Very good, ma'am." he says, taking a vase of ugly-ass flowers off the cart and setting them on the desk. I mean, c'mon, it was obvious that the sun flower had a camera in it, and if I could find the camera that quickly, a trained assassin could spot it eight times faster.

McGee rotated the vase so that the ugly camera flower was facing the middle of the room.

"Gaston, we would also like some extra bath towels," Ziva says, randomly. We already had six large towels, three medium ones, and six hand towels, it's not like we needed any more, and it's not like McMaid would get us any.

"Of course," he says, pulling out a bug sweeping thingy from his pocket, and slowly walking around the room with it, "Just checking to make sure everything's in order," he stopped when he saw the bed in it's disarray. He gave a slight roll of his eyes and turned to me, "Would you like me to have the maid to make up the bed for you, sir?"

"Oh, that won't be nessicary," I say, turning to Ziva, who glares at me.

_'Cuz they be all up in my business,_

_Like a Wendy interview,_

_But this us private,_

_Between you and I..._


End file.
